dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
King Joseph Race
King Joseph Race was king of the Space Knights and a skilled champion racer. Biography Early Life Prince Joseph Race was born in 1927. At an early age, Joseph Race inherited the crown to the Space Knights Kingdom, a region ruled by medieval knights who used futuristic space technology. Because King Race brought in an age of prosperity to the kingdom, they enjoyed peace as well and were able easily defend their land from thieves, bandits, or enemy armies. In 1969, King Race and Queen Patricia had a son, Prince Samuel Race. For reasons unknown, Sam was separated from his parents shortly after birth. While King and Queen Race searched the entire Castle Cove in search for their son, their efforts were futile. After this, King Race visibly went into a depression. His heart was no longer in his reign. LEGO Racing Championship In 1999, King Joseph Race was invited by Rocket Racer to participate in his LEGO Racing Championship. Deciding that it was necessary to take a short break and get his mind off of his missing son, King Race accepted the invitation. He joined the 100cc league and won. While participating in the races, King Joseph Race met several other racers, including Greybeard, Aster Oid, and Sir Robert Batrick. They became close friends, but in the years following the championship, they rarely had time to spend together. Nonetheless, the brief break from ruling, opportunity to race, and meeting new friends helped King Race get over his depression. When he returned to the Space Knights Kingdom, he did so with a more enthusiastic approach. A Family Reunion Although King Joseph Race expressed interest in joining the Galactic Racing Championship and Tiny Turbos Championship, he was far too preoccupied with ruling his kingdom. Shortly after the 2005 Tiny Turbos Championship, Rocket Racer traveled to Castle Cove to meet up with King Race. Much to his surprise, Rocket Racer came with a skilled racer from the Galactic Racing Championship, none other than his son Prince Samuel Race. For the first time in years, the Race family was reunited, putting them in eternal gratitude towards Rocket Racer. Dino Attack King Joseph Race and Sam Race shared a father-son bond over the next five years and continued to participate in various racing championships around LEGO Planet, including the World Race of 2010. However, they had to drop out of the World Race when they were unexpectedly commissioned by Evil Ogel, who was working with Dino Attack Team. The two Races traveled to Ogel's Island to build a portal device to Dino Attack Headquarters. Just as they finished work on the portal, a mysterious attacker massacred an entire room of Ogel Drones. King Race, Prince Race, Rex, General, and Shock were forced to use the portal to quickly travel to Dino Attack Headquarters and escape their unseen assailant. While his son traveled on a mission to LEGO Island, King Joseph Race worked with General, Shock, Libo, and Chompy in what would be called the Portal Operating Team. They worked in a secret room of Dino Attack Headquarters to build another portal device. Using this portal, they were able to successfully teleport King Race's old friend Aster Oid into the LEGO Island Laboratory. As the LEGO Island mission progressed, the team desperately tried in vain to locate any possible coordinates of the Torn World. Before they could do so, they were approached by Specs with the urgent order to teleport him to Antarctica and to prevent anyone from finding out. They complied, then destroyed the portal just as a Maelstrom-influenced Digger barged in with a group of mutinous idealist agents. King Race and the others attempted to remain neutral in the idealist-realist conflict, but were branded as traitors by Digger. While General and Shock helped other neutral Dino Attack agents get to safety, King Race, Chompy, and Libo battled Digger and his followers. They were eventually surrounded and arrested by the idealists, though they were released when Digger finally calmed down and let Specs resume the position of team leader. King Joseph Race was partnered up with an old rival, Lord Vladek, to command a mission to Castle Cove to retake a Dino Attack Outpost lost to traitorous Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. Immediately upon arrival, they were ambushed by Mutant T-Rexes and lost several of their agents before Vladek could drive off the Mutant Dinos. After making camp, King Race discussed the ambush with Vladek, and they both agreed that someone had expected their arrival. As the squad traveled inland, they were constantly harassed by Maelstrom Dragons. These dragons' attacks slowed down the group, but they persisted in their journey and eventually reached the Dino Attack Outpost. The area was fortified by the Hybrids, but King Race and Lord Vladek fought their way through the Hybrids' defenses. Inside the outpost, King Race and Lord Vladek found Race's old racing friend, Sir Robert Batrick, in the holding cell. Sir Robert was then killed by Willa the Witch, who revealed that the Fright Knights had allied with XERRD and that Sir Robert attempted to rebel. King Joseph Race and Lord Vladek pursued Willa the Witch into a dark cave outside the Dino Attack Outpost. There, they battled Willa's Maelstrom Dragons. Eventually, they made their way to the top of the Night Lord's Castle, where they fought Willa the Witch in her hijacked Thunder Driller. After emerging victorious from this climatic battle, King Joseph Race returned to Dino Attack Headquarters. There, he shared stories with Rex and Greybeard, informing the latter about Sir Batrick's death. Later, King Joseph Race and Greybeard teamed up to investigate an area of LEGO City which had been reclaimed by Dino Attack Team before being lost to Mutant Raptors. There, they found Mary Rose and brought her back to base for her own safety. Being skilled racers, King Joseph Race, Samuel Race, and Greybeard were chosen to drive Fire Hammers on the Dino Attack Team's front lines during the final battle. Working together with his son, his old friend, and Anubis, King Race managed to defeat an armored Mutant T-Rex. When they tried to repeat the strategy on Dr. Rex himself, King Race and Greybeard crashed their vehicles and were forced to defend themselves from Mutant Lizards and Mutant Raptors. By the time Sam Race arrived to rescue them, King Joseph Race was killed. Legacy The sudden death of King Joseph Race left Sam Race in a traumatized, who was unable to cope with the death of his father and rendered unable to contribute to the battle for several hours. When Sam Race finally returned to battle, he christened his T-1 Typhoon the Joseph's Heir. Although the Joseph's Heir crashed-landed after fighting Dr. Rex, Sam Race saw to it that the helicopter was repaired as quickly as possible in memory of his father. King Joseph Race's royal funeral was held in the Space Knights' castle after the end of the Dino Attack war. Sam Race, being his heir, ascended to the throne as the new king of the Space Knights and, wishing to prevent his subjects from suffering the same war trauma that he did, decided to move the Space Knights' kingdom away from Castle Cove and to an off-planet satellite colony, where the Space Knights would no longer be involved in the LEGO Planet's wars. Abilities and Traits King Joseph Race was a skilled fencer and racer. While his old age had taken its toll on his stamina, he continued racing to keep his senses alert. King Race was a benevolent and wise ruler of the Space Knights, and under his reign the kingdom had enjoyed peace and prosperity. He felt strongly towards family and friends, and would avenge the death of a friend without a second thought. King Race also took into consideration the fact that even the most idealistic intentions can turn horribly wrong. In a conflict of idealist and realist ideals, King Race preferred to remain neutral, due to a mixture of his own beliefs and a desire to stay out of the conflict. Trivia *King Joseph Race originated as PeabodySam's first custom character in LEGO Racers. Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters Category:Portal Operations Team